Rory and Jess
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: This is my thoughts on how Rory and Jess should have been
1. The Start

"Rory Gilmore get your butt down here now!"

"Coming mom" I yelled as I walked out of my bedroom. What could I have done this time? It couldn't be to bad because she only called me Rory and not Lorelai. I bet its something silly that she just wanted to pick at me about! "What mom?" I asked as I reached the last step.

"It's pizza and movie night what kind of toppings do we want tonight?" See I knew I wasn't really in trouble.

"Hum, I say pepperoni and extra cheese"

"Ok then pepperoni and cheese it is" As mom ordered the pizza I went to go get me a soda. As I walked into the kitchen there he was. Why was Jess in my kitchen?

"Hey Rory"

"Jess" I wanted to punch him he had broke my heart and then just left no goodbye or nothing just left. Me and Luke had spent hours looking for him and he was in Cali! It didn't matter and more cause I was with Dean now.

"What do you want Jess?"  
"I just came to tell you that I'm back in town"

"I see that so now you can go" I want nothing to do with him why is he still here? What would happen if Dean came over he would see me and Jess in the kitchen and think something bad. How could this be happing? The kitchen door opened and my mom walked in

"Jess?"

"Hi "

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell Rory that I was back."

"Yeah well Rory's with Dean so I'm sure it doesn't matter"

"Mom could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah" As Lorelai left the room I could see the hurt look an Jess's face.

"You're with Dean huh?"  
"Yeah seeing as you left without so much as saying goodbye and I didn't know when you would be back yeah I got with Dean"

"So you just thought hey since my boyfirend left town I'm just going to go find the first guy to get with?"  
"It's not like that Jess"

"Then how's it like please tell me."

"Jess you dumped me then left the state! What was I going to do just wait til you came back not even knowing when that might be since you never picked up a phone?"

"Rory I love you and I was scared what was I going to do just put it all out there and have you not feel the same way about me!"


	2. How?

I didn't know what to say! How could he think that I wouldn't feel the same way about him! He meant everything to me and I thought he left because he didn't care about me!

"Jess I think you need to go now"

"Rory please just talk to me"

"Jess you meant everything to me and then you up and left me how do I know you wont do it again?"

"Rory where you not just listening to me? I love you!"

"Jess just please go" I can't deal with this right now how could he say he loved me after what he did to me? As Jess walked out the door my heart went with him. I went into the living room where mom was and sat down on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not really up for pizza and a movie I think I'm going to go to bed."

"You sure honey?"

"Yeah night mom love ya."

"Night Rory I love you too" Why did he come here tonight I thought as I went upstairs. Its been a year and he just comes back like nothing happened and think that I'm just going to be happy to see him and run to him? He did look good tho. I picked up the phone to call Lane but Loralie was on the phone with Luke.

"No I'm telling you Jess said something to upset Rory!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to"

"Luke you need to keep Jess away from Rory I just got her back 3 months ago."

"I'll try Loralie" How could she do that I mean I understand that she doesn't want to loose me but to go so low as to call Luke and tell him to make Jess stay away form me! I have to go to Luke's tomorrow and tell him that its fine and he doesn't have to do anything! I need to talk to Lane and see what she thinks about the whole thing! I laid back on my bed and thought about what had happened in the kitchen between me and Jess. He's been gone for a year and just comes in and acts like its been a day! What am I going to tell Dean? I can't just tell him that Jess is back and told me that he loves me! Can I?


	3. Rory and Jess

"Luke! Luke! Oh hey Kirk where's Luke?"

"I don't know he said he had something to do and him and Jess left with a bunch of stuff in the car" No the only reason Luke would leave with a bunch of stuff and Jess is if he were taking Jess away! How could he do this Jess just got back! The tiers started to fill my eyes and I knew that I still loved Jess! I had to find them as I started to run I could only think of last night when Jess had told me that he loved me and I told him to leave. Why, Why was I so dumb sometimes? Jess hadn't wanted to tell me he loved me because he was scared that I wouldn't fell the same way and I made him leave! I ran into Lane.

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Lane have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah a few minutes ago"

"Where was he?"  
"At Doose's Market why?" How do I tell Lane that my ex was back and I still loved him! That the past 4 months with Dean meant nothing because I still loved Jess!

"I need to talk to Jess!"

"Jess is back? That must have been who was in the car with Luke"

"Lane I have to go before he takes Jess away!" I don't have time to chat with Lane because I have to go tell Jess that I love him not Dean!

"But Rory" I started running again I had to get to Doose's Market before they left! I ran with all I had in me I needed to get to Jess and fast. When I got to Doose's Market Luke was inside yelling at Taylor like he always does. Jess was sitting in the car looking sadder then I have ever seen him.

* * *

"Jess if you really do love Rory you have to move on and let her be happy."

"What would you know Lorelai loves you and all you can do is be rude to her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Jess shut up!"

"How can you sit there and try to tell me that if I love Rory then I should go when you can't even handle Lorelai?"

"This isn't about me and Lorelai! This is about you and Rory! Lorelai thinks its best if you stay away form Rory and I know that if you're in Stars Hollow you're going to try and push Rory into getting back with you and you're going to hurt her and Lorelai can't take that again!"

"So this is about Lorelai not Rory!"

"I can make Rory happy!"

"But for how long before you hurt her again?"

"I'm not going to hurt her again! Luke if you make me leave I'll just come back and you know it!"

"Jess if you know what's good for you, you would leave now and leave Rory alone."

"Why does it matter to you!?"

"Because it just does! I'm going to get something I'll be back and you better be here when I get back or I'm calling the cops on you!"

"For what!?"

"I don'k know yet!"


	4. Leap Of Faith

I started to walk up to the car when Jess looked out the window and saw me coming.

"Rory" He said as he was getting out of the car.

"Jess I have to talk to you!"

"Don't let Luke see that you're here!" He started to walk up to me.

"Stay there I need to tell you this before its too late! Wait why can't I let Luke see me here?"

"He's making me leave so you can go on with your life and not upset Lorelai. But what do you need to tell me?"

"Jess I love you. I know last night I made you leave but that was because I was scared and I didn't know how to take what you had said to me. I have always loved you Jess and I thought you had left because you didn't feel the same way about me as I did you."

* * *

"Why do you always have to talk to me Taylor I hate the sound of your voice."

"Luke you just can't make Jess leave he's part of Stars Hollow!"

"No he's not!"

"He's been gone a year and he just got home last night and now you want to make him leave again Luke"

"I'm making him leave for the good of Stars Hollow Taylor and it doesn't matter what you say he's leaving!"

"Luke every body has missed him and by every body I really mean Rory she has walked around here like a zombie up until Dean came here and she tried to make herself happy with Dean but she still missed Jess we all saw it but poor Dean!"

"Taylor I'm making him leave for Rory, Lorelai doesn't want to loose Rory again and if Jess is here he's going to make Rory love him again and make her happy but for how long? Do you want to see a zombie Rory again?"

"No I don't and that's why you have to let Jess stay! She knows he's back and she still loves him and if you make him leave you're going to hurt her again!"

* * *

"How could you think that I don't feel the same as you Rory?"

"Jess you left for no reason just left without a goodbye or nothing! That to me said you didn't care at all!" The tires started in my eyes again

"Rory I left so I didn't hurt you!"

"That a bad reason to leave cause you did hurt me!"


	5. Dean?

"Rory I never meant to hurt you like I did! I didn't think it was going to hurt you and when I went to your house last night I thought you didn't care see how you're with Dean."

"This isn't about Dean and me this is about us"

"So there's still an us?"

"Truthfully I don't know anymore I do love you Jess but you hurt me once who says you wont to it again?"

"Me Rory" He said as he stared walking closer to me. I knew what he was walking closer for but I didn't know if I would let him do it or not.

* * *

"What are you doing in the bushes Dean?"

"Lane I need you to be quit for a minute."

"Are you listing to Rory and Jess?"

"Yes Lane now be quit or they will hear you and know I'm here"

* * *

Jess was inches away from my face and I knew what he wanted but what about Dean? I couldn't do this to Dean but Dean wasn't around and Jess was leaving again so who would know? It would stay between me and Jess nobody else was around and Jess would be leaving shortly! But still could I do this to Dean? I lend forward to kiss Jess and Dean's face popped into my head but I pushed it back he would never know about me and Jess. I kissed Jess with everything I had in me right then Dean came out of the bushes!

"How could you do this to me Rory?

"Dean I didn't...."

"Know I was there? So it's ok for you to kiss Jess just because you didn't know I was there?" He gabbed Lane and kissed her.

"Oh Rory sorry I didn't know you were there! How's it feel?"

"Dean please stop"

* * *

"What's going on by my car? Is that Rory?!? What is she doing here?"

"Luke, ummm, we need to talk about the meeting tonight!"

"Taylor are you trying to distract me?"

"No Luke we have to talk about it"

"You knew the whole time didn't you that's why you've been talking to me about Jess and Rory!"

"No!"

"You're lying Taylor!"

"How do you know that?"

"Your face is turning red" Luke came running out of Doose's and I knew we had been seen before he came out. He was madder then I have ever seen him before!


	6. Hurt Feelings

"What's going on out here?" Luke nearly shouted as he was was turning red. This is the maddest I had ever seen Luke but why was he mad and who at?

"Luke"

"Rory go home now!"

'Luke don't talk to her like that!"

"Jess get in the car I'll deal with you later!" Why was Luke so mad? I didn't understand Luke's anger. He had nothing to be mad about this was between me and Jess not Luke. Unless this had something to do with Lorelai oh my god I hadn't thought about that. Luke wasn't mad and me because I had come to see Jess it was because Lorelai had a hand in this one. She didn't want me around Jess anymore! But why? Jess was back in the car now looking madder then ever.

"Luke what did my mom tell you?"  
"What are you talking about Rory?"

"Don't play dumb with me Luke I know Lorelai got to you. Oh my god I total forgot last night you were on the phone with her and she told you to make Jess stay away from me and you thought this would be best? You thought that taking Jess away from me would help everything but I just got him back and all you're going to do is hurt me again Luke!"

* * *

"Independence Inn this is Michel how can I help you"

"Michel it's Taylor Doose I need to talk to Lorelai"

"Can you wait"  
"No I need to talk to her now"

"Oh too bad I can't find her"

"It's about Rory"

"Hey Michel"

"Lorelai, Taylor Doose is on the phone and he said he needs to talk to you now about your offspring."

"Rory what's wrong with Rory?"

"I do not know nor do I care." Michel said as he walked out of the room.

"Taylor its Lorelai what's wrong with Rory?"

"She's out here in front of Doose's Market yelling at Luke about Jess"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Why do you always take her side Luke?"

"I don't always take her side Rory"

"Yes you do! She tells you to do something and you jump at the chance Luke"


	7. How Could This Happen?

"That's it Loralie I'm done! I will not stand there and listen to you daughter verbally attack me!" Luke yelled into Loralie's face

"What are you talking about Luke?" A confused Loralie almost yelled back to a very angry Luke

"I did what you asked me to! I told Rory it was best if she stayed away from Jess and she flipped out on me and pretty much called me your puppet and I won't take this shit Loralie!" Luke yelled at a confused and angry Loralie as he stormed out of the Independence In. Right after he left a very pissed off looking Rory stormed in and the first thing run throw Loralie's mind was _"Not again!"_

"What the hell is your problem?" Yelled Rory

"Watch your mouth! You may be mad at me but I'm your mother and you will not speak to me like that! Now calm down and tell me what's going on"

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on! You sent Luke to tell me to stay away from Jess! Did you know he's making him move? It wasn't your place to try and get rid of Jess! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rory spat in Loralie's face

"Now hold on just a damn minute you can't talk to me like that Rory I'm your mother and that's just who I know I am! It was my place to make sure that little punk doesn't get with in arms length of you because yet again I'M YOUR MOTHER! Whatever Luke wants to do with Jess is up to him not you or me! I think it's about time you remember who the child is and who the parent is!" Loralie yelled now getting even angrier that this was going on and of all places here! Who the hell did Rory think she was talking to like that?

"WHATEVER! Why is it that when you want me to be happy and I'm not you're my best friend but when I'm really happy you become a parent again? Then you wonder why I want to live with grandma and grandpa! HELL LIVING WITH DAD WOULD BE BETTER THEN LIVING WITH YOU!" Rory yelled as she was walking out the door. She knew that the last thing she said would really hurt Loralie but at this moment she didn't care!

As Loralie stood there behind the counter Rory's words cut throw her like a knife. Did she really feel that way and if so why had she waited so long to tell her? How did they get to this point? She had always that of her and Rory as best friend and that they could tell each other every thing and now it came down to Rory not wanting to be around her and her feeling like she had just got her heart ripped out!

* * *

"Lane I don't know what to do!" Rory cried into the phone

"First you have to calm down and tell me what happened!" As Lane listened Rory told her what had happened between her and Loralie

"Please tell me that you didn't really tell your mother that you would rather live with YOUR DAD THEN HER!" Lane yelled into the phone

"I did Lane and I could see the hurt in her eyes when I said it but I couldn't help it she made me so mad! I didn't mean a word of it but I just couldn't think before I spoke! Lane you have to help me!"

"Ok! Just calm down cause that's not the only person you made angry today!"

"Oh god DEAN!" Rory yelled just remembering the fight they had over Jess kissing her! She had to call Dean and now!

"Lane I have to''

"Call me back and let me know how it goes!" Lane said before Rory could finish her sentience. Lane hung up before she could say anything else because if she could Rory would stay on the phone with Lane until it was too late to call Dean and Lane knew that. This was all too much to be taking in for one day first Jess having to move, then Dean catching her and Jess kissing, then her fight with Luke, and she had ripped her own mother's heart out with words! It seemed like her whole world was falling apart and fast! What was wrong with her lately this wasn't like her, she was acting like a brat to the people that loved her the most. Dean had always been there for her, Like when Jess left the first time she had been so hurt feeling like she couldn't go on living without Jess and that was when Dean had come in and made her life worth living again she loved him so much but Jess was her first love and nobody could make her forget that!


	8. The fall!

"Hello?" Rory said as the phone was picked up after the third ring.

"Rory?" It was Dean just the person she need to talk to but what was she going to say? She hadn't thought about that before she called him, she just knew she had to fix this then she needed to talk to her mom and Luke.

"Dean, listen I don't really know what to say to you right know, but I know you're mad and I knew what I did was wrong. I love you Dean and I'm so sorry but I don't know if I can do this with you anymore."

"You love me but you don't know if you can do this with me anymore? What the fuck Rory? After everything I have done for you after that piece of shit broke you so badly and know you're just going to leave me to go back to him?" He was so mad but what was I to do I loved Jess so much and I needed him. I know Dean did everything he could for me but Jess meant the world to me.

"Dean, please don't be mad at me. I do love you but there is no way that I can keep this up with you I love Jess and I would just hurt you more if I was to stay with you and still be in love with him. Please if you love me let me do this for me." Was I doing the right thing?

"You know what Rory, I think it would be good for both of us if you just never talked to me again. Just go running back to Jess and show him just how weak you are." The last part was screamed at me. God had I do the wrong thing I asked myself as the phone went dead in my ear. Was Jess just going to be the same old Jess? Just then the door slammed and I knew who it was.

"RORY GILMORE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shit she was mad and not just mom mad but really mad! What was I go to say to her? How can I make this better?

"Mom, I'm sorry I never meant any of that. Please forgive me." God I hope she can for give me because if not I'm pretty sure I'm going to be shipped off to either grandma and grandpa or DAD!

"You know what! You came into my work place yelled at me and said some pretty nasty things to me! If you really feel that way then get the hell out of my house and if you really think Jess loves you then go, go be with him and see what happens because I better it's not going to be what you think. Unless you think it's going to be good for the fist few months because I can damn well tell you after that you'll end up pregnant and then you're gonna be a teenage mother with no body there for you because the father is an asshole and doesn't really want to be a family. Just wait Rory because that's what's going to happen if you go back to Jess." Lorelai was so mad how was she ever going to forgive Rory for this?

"Mom, please I didn't mean any of that. I was just mad and then Luke came and told me he was making Jess move and I knew that you told him to keep Jess away form me and I know now that it was only for my own good."

"Damn right I told Luke to keep that little mother fucker away from you. Rory you are just a baby and for you to think that you can handle a boy like Jess shows me just how young you are."

"You have never treated me like I was young why now?"

"Because, I don't want you to end up like me!" Lorelai had never said anything like this why now? Rory had always thought she was happy but now she could see the sadness in her mothers eyes.

"Mom?" The tiers had started to well up in Lorelai's eyes and Rory could feel them in hers now too. What was all this about? There was no way that this was really about her and Jess. There had to be more, more that she wasn't telling her but what?

"I got a call yesterday, It was from your father, he's getting remarried in three weeks." Lorelai said as she broke down in tiers. How could Chris do this to her? She would always love him and know he was ripping her heart out again!

"Oh mom, I didn't know, I'm so sorry!" Rory was crying now too. She felt so stupid how could she not see that there was something wrong with her own mother? Lorelai run into her room right then and left Rory stand there without another word. As Rory walked back into her room her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory, It's me Jess I need to see you right now. I ran away from Luke." Jess sounded as if he was out of breath like he had been running.

"I can't see you right now Jess. I have other stuff to deal with right now. Where are you calling me from anyway?"

"A pay phone"

"Jess I have to go I have some one else to deal with." Rory said as she started to hang up the phone.

"Wait Rory please come see me I need you right now!"

"I have to go Jess, I can't see you right now." Before Jess could say anything else.


	9. The Plan

Rory was laying across her bed face down when Lorelai came into the room. She needed her daughter more then ever right now. How could Chris do this to her after everything they had been through. She thought Chris still loved her like she did him, that at some point he would want to be a family with her and Rory. Then like a bomb being dropped he told her that he loved someone else and that they were going to get married soon. She felt as if she was losing everything and her only daughter the one person in this world that was always by her side was not speaking to her.

Rory had heard the door open but she stayed face down on the bed. It was probably her mother come to yell at her! Why wouldn't she just leave well enough alone? Rory's life was falling apart and fast, she didn't know what to do anymore. Just then she felt her mother crawl into her bed and wrap her arms around her the best she could. She loved feeling her mother arms around her.

"Rory, You know that I love you right? You know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you right? I just want you to know that I only told Luke to keep Jess away from you for your own good baby." Why was her mother talking like this? What all had dad said to her on the phone?

"Mom, I love you too and I do know all that stuff but you have to let me make my own chose on Jess. I love him more then anything and I want to be with him. I'm not saying that I am going to go running right back to him right now but sooner or later I am going to be with him. You have to accept my choose because in just a few months I will be 18 and I will be on my own. I know that you don't like Jess but I love him and I want to marry him and have a family with him someday." Why was she trying to explain all of this to her mom? Why did she feel that all of this had to be said and it had to be said now?

"Rory, please don't do this. I just want things back to the way there where before Jess came back into town. What about Dean?"

"Dean will probably never talk to me again!"

"Why what happened?"Lorelai sat and listened to Rory as she told her how Dean had seen her and Jess kissing and how she had called Dean right before her mother had come home. Rory told her everything that Dean had said to her and how he had exploded on her over her and Jess. Rory also told her how he had kissed Lane right in front of her and how she hadn't even been mad or anything.

* * *

How was he going to get Rory to see him Jess wondered as he stepped onto the bus back to Luke's. He had to go get the rest of his stuff because if Rory didn't want him he was going to leave. Fuck this town, hell fuck this state if Rory didn't want to be with him. He knew just where he could go too. As Jess sat on the bus he thought up ways he could get Rory to come and see him but most of them where too damn dark and twisted. Just then Lane stepped onto the bus.

"Oh Jess, how are you?" Lane asked as she walked over to him.

"Not to good Lane." Right then Jess knew how he was going to get Rory to come see him and he was going to have Lane help him.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"Well I might be leaving soon and Rory won't come see me think you can help?" Lane being the good person she is agreed to help Jess get Rory to come see him. The made up the plan as the bus made it's way to Luke's. Lane and Jess both got off a stop before Luke's and went their own ways.


	10. Fight!

As Rory and Lorelai finished their pizza there was a knock at the door. Who could it be Rory wondered as she walked to the door.

"Lane?" Rory hadn't seen Lane since Dean had kissed her and that was two days ago what was she doing her now?

"Rory, I know it's been a few days but I really need to talk to you and I need you to come with me please." Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to go with Lane or not. She was still so confused about the whole damn thing!

"Lane, I'm a little busy right now." Rory wasn't really busy but she really didn't want to go with Lane because she thought she knew what Lane wanted to talk to her about and where they were gonna go. Rory thought this was all about Dean.

"Rory, you need to come with me it's Jess." As Lane said his name Rory's heart jumped out of her chest. Oh god what happened to Jess? Please god let him be okay Rory thought. There was no way she could handle it if anything was to happen to Jess she loved him so much! Why hadn't she gone and seen him the other night when he wanted her to?

"Mom, I have to go! I'll be right back!" Rory yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door after Lane.

"What happened Lane?!"

* * *

Jess was standing outside of Luke's waiting for Lane and Rory. He hoped everything had gone as planed that Lane had got Rory to come with her. Jess knew though if anyone could get Rory out of the house it was Lane. Since Lane had been her best friend her whole life. God just let it all go as planed. Luke shouldn't be back to the cafe for a few more hours. If Luke came back early all hell was gonna break lose since Jess was not allowed to see Rory. Just then Jess saw Lane and Rory come flying around the corner. Lane reached him first and Rory stopped dead in her tracks.

"How fucking dare you guys! What the hell where you thinking?!" Fuck Rory was pissed!

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to come see me!" Why was she so mad? What had Lane said to her? Had she said what he told her to? For some reason Jess didn't think she had or Rory wouldn't be so damn mad!

"How can you call yourself my friend Lane? After this I don't think we need to be friends any longer Lane!" Rory was almost screaming now and people where looking at them.

"Rory, please don't do this please. It was the only way I could think to get you to come see Jess. He loves you and you are kinda being a bitch about the whole thing! Rory, I never meant to freak you out and make you think that anything was wrong I just wanted you to come see Jess he asked for my help and I knew that after the whole Dean thing you were mad at me." Lane was near tiers as she spoke. Her voice was cracking with every word. What the hell had happened Jess wondered as he watched the two girls fighting.

"I don't give two fucks that Dean kissed you! He means nothing to me! Of all people you should know that Lane!" Rory shouted.

"I mean nothing huh? Well fuck you too Rory Gilmore!" Dean had been walking by when he heard his name and had to stop to hear what was going on. How the hell could she say that he meant nothing to her after everything he had done for her! After that fucking prick broke her heart Dean had been there to pick up all the pieces and put them back together! He had been there through all of it even when Rory told him to leave Dean had stayed with her to make sure she was okay. He loved her with everything he had in him!

"Oh my god Dean! I-I"

"Save it Rory! I hope you and Jess have a fucking wonderful life together!" What had Rory done! God how could she be so fucking stupid? She knew that she should have never said any of that but she couldn't help it. She wasn't think when she said it she had just said it! But did she really mean it? At this point she didn't know if she really did or not! This wasn't going how Jess had thought it would! Why had Dean even stopped and why the fuck did he care if Rory cared about him or not it wasn't like he was anything more then a rebound!

"I think it's time for you to go on about your day Dean!" Jess was getting mad now! Dean need to fucking leave so Jess would talk to Rory before Luke came back!

"Oh go fuck yourself Jess. I wasn't even talking to you. This is between Rory and me not you. Why don't you go back to where the fuck ever you ran away to anyways? No one wants you in this fucking town anyway!"

"Fuck you Dean! You think you're so fucking big why don't you come over here and say all that to my fucking face instead of hiding behind Rory?"

"Hiding? Who the fuck would hide for you? You're nothing but a fucking punk anyways!" Jess was getting more and more pissed with every word out of Dean's mouth! All he wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Come on the pretty boy! Be a fucking man instead of crying about it come and fight me!" Dean pushed past Rory to Jess.


End file.
